puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of the Experiments
Disclamier: I do not own Lilo and Stich or anyhing to do with the series all right go to it's creators please support the offical release. It was bright and sunny day in the big city and had recently got a letter in the mail inviting her, magic, the royal guard and Princess Ava to see first hand the experiments of Dr. Jumba Jookiba. Later that night after Princess Ava and the royal guard arrived at Kate's house Kate heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. When Kate opened the door she saw a well dressed young man with a small white dog standing next to him. Kate: Hello are you Dr. Jumba Jookiba ? Said kate with smile on her face. John: No, I'm John, Jumba assistant. Said John with his hand on his chest. Kate: Well, It's nice to meet you John I'm Kate please come in and have a seat. Said Kate pointing at the couch. John: Don't mind if I do, come along Gigi. Said John picking up Gigi. Once seated John explained how he knew of the power of the Friendship Heart and how it could allow humans to speak with animials and pulled out a black suitcase. Kate: What's with the collars? Said Kate questioning the reason for the collars that were pulled out of the suitcase. John: These are translation collars now if you wouldn't mind putting them on the royal guard and Ava and of course Magic. Within minutes the translation collar were on and fully powered up allowing John to finally to be able understander everything the animials were saying. Gigi: Well hello handsome. Said Gigi rubbing up against William causeing his front left paw to twich ever so slightly. William: Wait a moment Gigi is speaking without a translation collar. Said William pointing out the absent translation collar. Magic: Hey William is right she not wearing a collar. Said Magic looking at Gigi's neck. Balloon: Care to explain John? Ava: Now calm down everyone I'm sure John has a good reason for Gigi being able to speak. John: Ava is right I can explain why Gigi can speak. Danny: Well don't keep us woundering tell us. Said Danny acting very hyper. John: Gigi is one of Jumba's experiments to be precice experiment 007 she is able to do anything a dog can and speak english. Kate: So that why she can speak. John: Yes, that's right. Experiment 007: I hate to break it to you, but I think we should all get going to Jumba's lab before it gets too dark to see. Ava: She is right the big city get around at night. With that everyone went and followed John and Experiment 007 lead them to Jumba's lab. John: Here we the current lab of Dr. Jumba Jookiba. William: Well we should get inside. Said William pointing to the front door of the lab. Danny: I don't know it kinda looks scary. Mela: Come on Danny there is nothing to scared of. Said Mela trying to keep Danny calm. William: She's right, now let's head in. Said William running into the lab. When the rest of the group enter the lab they find William looking terrified and devastated at the same time with tears running down his cheeks. Kate: William is something wrong? Said Kate with tone nervousness in her voice. William: I couldn't protect her. Magic: Couldn't protect who? Asked Magic very afraid of what he would say. William: Princess Ava I'm Sorry. Said William with even more tears running down his cheeks. Ava: William I'm right here. Danny: Wait a minute take a look at this! Said Danny pointing to a amlost dead looking version of Princess Ava laying in a pool of blood. Mela: That looks just like Princess Ava. Said Mela look almost looking like she was going throw up. Balloon: That can't be possible. Said Balloon looking as though she just came back fom a horror movie. Danny: Who ever is responsible for this sick twisted joke come out now!! Screamed Danny demanding for responsible to step forward. John: He can't hear any of you. Kate: What do you mean? Said Kate looking confused. Experiment 007: That is Experiment 300 which if you didn't know is desighed to turn into the worst fear of the victim. Said Experiment 007 explaining what Experiment 300 was made to do. Just then Experiment 300 finally decides to reveal it true self to everyone, causing William to snap out of his state of fear. William: What, where I am? Said William looking very confused. Just then the group heard a voice. ???:Finally I was starting wounder if you would ever figured it out. Said ??? with a chuckle. Kate: Who are you? Jumba: I am Dr. Jumba Jookiba of course. Magic: Wait your Jumba?! Said Magic in shock. Jumba: Of course I am fillied with happiness to finally get to meet the lovely Princess Ava. Ava: Well you know how to make a girl feel special. John: 358 Get in here right! Screamed John calling Experiment 358. Just then Experiment 358 showed up. Experiment 358: Yes, sir you called. John: 358 Please bring our guest to the main hall. EXperiment 358: Yes Sir. John: Oh and when you get a minute, would you bring me a frying pan? Experiment 358: Of course. After about 30 minutes of waiting John and Jumba came with them was Experiment 199. Magic: There two you are what took you so long? Jumba: The reason we took so long was because we were getting all the experiments you all will get to see ready. John: And now allow me to introduce Experiment 199. Said John pointing to Experiment 199. Experiment 199: Well hello you must be Kate the proud holder of the Friendship Heart. Said Experiment 199 getting as close to Kate as possible. Kate: Yes I am. Jumba: As you can see 199 is designed to sniff out secrets. Experiment 199: Yup, for example 007 has secret crush on William. Said Experiment 199 in mocking tone. William: (Blushes a very bright red.) Experiment 007: (Gets a running start and jumps onto 199 and starts growling.) Listen to me you big nosed freak if ever and I mean ever reveal one of my secrets again I will tear you apart limb by limb got?!?!! Experiment 199: Yes mama. William: I can't believe you love me that much. Said William trying cover up the fact that he blushing even more than he already was. Experiment 007: Well why else would I rub up against you? Said Experiment 007 blushing. Magic: Good for William. Jumba: ( Starting crying so much that the floor was extremely wet.) John: It's Jumba let it. Said John patting Jumba on the back. Experiment 358 comes in places 2 buckets down and leaves. Jumba( Blows his nose with a very big rag.) My little creation is grow up so fast. Said Jumba wiping a tear away. John: Well I think now is better time than ever for dinner. Said John pointing to the kitchen. After the emotionial moment between 007 and William, the group went into the kitchen where Experiment 062 was waiting and had set out 7 bowls filled with food. Experiment 062: Now everyone please seat . Said Experiment 062 holding plate with wounderful looking food on it. Magic: Wow this looks so good. Said Magic sniffing the food in his bowl. Experiment 007: Well 062 is the best cook I know. After Finishing every last bite of food, the group went back into the main hall where 2 experiments were waiting for the group. John: Well I hope all of you enjoy dinner, and now it's time to introduce you all to Experiments 032 and 275. Experiment 275: (Bounces up in joy and wiggles her fingers.) William become slightly nerveous at sight of 275 as he could tell what she was designed to do just by looking at her. Balloon: What's matter William are you ticklish? Teased Balloon. William: ( Giggles.) Of cousre not I'm not even slightly ticklish. Said William with a nerveous smile. Experiment 032:(Buzzes loudly.) John: Well that confirms it's William is ticklish. Said John with a big smirk on his face. William: H-how can you be sure? Said William trying not reveal that was John was right. Jumba: Then I will explain, you 032 is a lie dececting experiment, the biggier the lie the biggier the buzz. John: And as for Experiment 275 she is designed to tickle people into submission. As soon as John described what Experiment 275 was designed to do, 275 jumped over to Magic and Danny and started tickling both of them silly. Magic: Hahahahahhamamakehehiitstopahahhaah! Said Magic laughing his head off. Danny: Please no more Hahahahhahahah! Experiment 275: (Stops tickling Danny and Magic and jumps over to William getting ready to tickle to him.) Magic: (Still Giggling.) Oh, thank goodness. Said Magic wiping a tear from his eye. Danny: I'm just glad it's over I'm not sure how much more I could take. Just as Magic and Danny were starting to stop laughing 275 started tickling William who was on his back. William: Hahahaha please make her stophaahahhaah! Said William trying speak through the laughter. Experiment 007: I don't know William you look pretty cute in this defenseless position. Teased Experiment 007. William: Pleasehehehehheheahhahahhahhahahah I'll do anything!! Said William with tears of ticklish joy. Experiment 007: That's all I wanted to hear William. Said Experiment 007 getting 275 off William. William: ( Still giggling and trying to catch his breath.) Thanks you 007 I'm pretty sure if 275 hadn't stopped tickling me I would wet myself. Said William blushing. Experiment 007:( Kisses William on the lips.) William: (Starting blushing a very very very very light shade of red.) Kate: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Jumba: (Starts crying once again.) My little creation's first kiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Screamed Jumba very loudly. Ava: This truely wounderful moment. The End.